The Memories That Burn Me
by vampiress lianna
Summary: Taken over from Hitoko-sama. Naruto has left the village and become the leader of the Akatsuki. Determined to find a way to bring back Pein his only family member he will go through many hardships. Come and see what he'll do to get Pein back.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm having to redo this chapter because I forgot to add this.

Anyway If your reading this Thanks. I suppose you could call this a little teaser but honestly I started writing this and had to stop half way through. So it's really short. But know I do plan on making my chapters long.

A little warning. If you don't like harem, yaoi and perverse things then you shouldn't read this.

For those of you who don't like this stuff and are going to read it to try and flame me YOU NEED TO GROW UP. Just because you need to hate on people to make your selves feel better doesn't mean you should do it.

Now onto more important business. Thank you Hitoko-sama for letting me take over this story. I hope I make it enjoyable for you.

Now onto the story

Staring at the ceiling I listened to what was going on around me. I could hear talking but for some reason I couldn't move my head to see who was talking. All I could tell was that I knew the person. Well I thought I knew them. Listening hard I tried to make out what they were saying but it was to no avail. No matter how hard I tried I could only catch a few words.

"Hurry …. Get away…. Coming….you!"

I could tell whoever was talking was flustered. The person repeated that sentence over and over but each time it seemed to get harder and harder to hear what they were saying. I tried yelling telling them that I couldn't understand but I was interrupted by a sudden jolt.

Quickly opening my eyes I looked around trying to find the mystery person. I had started to say something when I was suddenly hit in the head.

"Idiot, I was sleeping you know. Did you have to yell?" Sasuke glared at me from the other side of the bed.

Looking in his eyes I suddenly remembered where I was. A few days ago I had accepted a mission to the land of waves. I had originally accepted it because I thought I'd take a little brake after the mission was over. Sasuke however had had a different idea. Remembering what stupid plan he'd concocted made me glare at him.

Seeing the glare I gave him Sasuke just turned and got off the bed.

In an attempt to follow him I quickly rolled off the bed and stood only to give a yelp and fall on my already soar butt. Looking up I saw Sasuke smirking and looking down at me. My eye twitched seeing that look. It was a habit that I had picked up somewhere after becoming the leader of the Akatsuki. When I'm annoyed my eye twitches.

"What's wrong Naruto I thought you liked the pain?" Again giving me that oh so annoying look while saying it.

Once finished I watched as Sasuke started moving around the bed coming towards me. Unwilling to show weakness in the face of my constant rival I carefully stood up using the bed as a kind of support. When he came onto my side of the bed I opened my mouth to tell him off. But My plan didn't quite work out the way I wanted it to.

Well that was it. Hope you liked it.

If you didn't well nothing I can do about that.

Hope you have a nice day or whatever time it is.

Vampiress Lianna


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people,If your still reading this thank you.

If not, well that's ok. I don't blame you. I just wanted to say

I don't own the characters in this story except for Hanto. I made him up I'll be going more into depth on him in the next chapter.

Onto the story

Both Sasuke and I stopped moving and looked at the window. In that split instant it took us to look over there the window exploded inwards and a man wrapped up in all black landed in front of us. Making sure not to look away from this mysterious man we both dived for our cloths and weapons. These items, much to our displeasure, were scattered around the room.

Seeing us move the man moved as well. Only instead of going for some cloths like us he just grabbed some daggers and threw them.

Sasuke however being closer to his sword managed to grab it and deflect all the daggers. Once done he ran towards the man. Which much to my dismay and mortification gave me a lovely view of his butt and managed to distract me. However this only lasted for a few seconds as another man came crashing through the same window and distracted Sasuke giving the first man an opening to attack.

I watched in horror as the first man sliced into Sasuke's side leaving a bloody gash behind. He fell to one knee but quickly got back up and started fighting again.

Watching this fight going on between Sasuke and these masked men I began to get mad. I was acting like I did when I was little. I was acting like a little kid who was confused and didn't know what to do. Which was pathetic. I knew what to do I had to kill these men. I had to kill them for daring to harm what was mine. I had to do it just like I did when I was seven.

At that time a stupid villager had decided he'd kill the only friend I'd had then. He had been Taro and like me he was a stray only in different terms he had been a dog. When that villager had killed Taro he'd decided to show it off. The villager had searched for me and found me at one of the abandoned training ground. When I saw him I had started to run away until the villager had called out. He had asked me if I'd wanted my friend. Turning I stared and watched as he pulled Taro out of the bushes. Taros body had been completely ruined. His bones were broken and some sticking out of the flesh. Blood coating his fur and one of his eye's had been missing. Standing there I hadn't known what to do. When suddenly I got an idea. I'd kill the villager. I decided I'd kill him just like he'd killed Taro, like he and the others had tried to kill me. So I did, I completely ruined his body to such an extent they wouldn't have been able to recognize him. But I'd known better then to just leave him so I'd hid him and acted like nothing had happened.

Coming to this conclusion I rushed past Sasuke and grabbed the nearest man. Once I had a hold of him I threw him as hard as I could out of the room. Turning I went after the other man. Though this time I didn't throw him I used my demon chakra and forced it into the tips of my fingers. Once there the chakra made my nails grow and extend into claws. I swiped my claws at the man and managed to slice his cheek. Sasuke taking advantage of the distraction got behind the man and stabbed him through the heart with his sword.

Knowing the man was dead I turned towards the broken window and threw my chakra out. I found the other man almost instantly. He was a few houses away but he was moving fast and wouldn't give us much time.

Turning I took advantage of the small break we had. I went for my cloths and weapons quickly getting them all back into place upon my person. For some reason I always felt weird without having a weapon near me. I had come up with a theory that the reason was due to all the attempts on my life that had happened during my life in Konoha.

Once dressed I looked at Sasuke and watched as he put the last dagger into place. Moving to the broken window I jumped out onto the nearest rooftop without even looking to see if Sasuke was following. I started jumping from one roof to the next getting closer to the other man.

"Naruto will we be taking this one prisoner?"

"Yeah Sasuke. I want to know who sent them." While saying this I started pulling out my short sword.

The man was right in front of us only one rooftop away. I intercepted him in mid air. Our swords collided and threw us both back. Once I landed I paid attention only to the man and hoped that Sasuke had gotten into place. I watched as he took a look around. He'd noticed Sasuke wasn't here. Wanting him to pay attention to me I ran at him. That quickly got his attention. I attempted a downward slash but he parried and managed to mess up my balance. Taking the lead in this fight he tried an upward slash. Having no time to block the attack with my sword I let myself fall backwards and rolled down the side of the roof. Following me he used his chakra to stay up right.

Continuing to roll I allowed myself to fall over the edge and land on my feet on the ground. The masked man quickly jumped off the roof and tried to behead me while landing. Attempting to dodge I moved backwards. I watched in a sort of mute fascination as the sword grazed my neck. Looking at the man I saw a grin spread across his face underneath that cloth mask. Apparently he thought I wasn't very good at fighting. Well I'd just have to show him. Jumping back I yelled out.

"Shadow clone Jutsu: demonic style"

Once said I was engulfed in smoke. Standing there in the smoke I felt my demonic chakra be pulled out of me. It hurt a little but I was used to it so there wasn't a problem. When the smoke cleared I had two clones standing next to me one of them on each side. They were a little different looking then my usual clones. They were more feral looking I suppose you could say. Their hair was unruly and sticking out in every direction with a little red tint to it. Their canines were a little longer than the average human canine. They also had slits instead the normal pupils. Other than that they looked like me. They were wearing the same cloths and everything.

"Ho…how can you do that?! He said you couldn't use any jutsus without making hand signs!"

I looked at the man and couldn't help but smirk. He was completely and utterly terrified.

"Now, now you must not have had a very smart employer. If he thought I was the leader of the Akatsuki and still had to use hand signs to make jutsus."

I slowly started to walk towards him. He started backing up. With each step I took forwards he took two back. Just as he started to turn and run I yelled.

"Sasuke!"

Getting the signal Sasuke appeared in front of the man who was now turned away from me. Once in front he cast a jutsu and put the man in a temporary coma. Walking to Sasuke with the clones following I had one of them pick the man up. I shifted through the man's pockets and found a hefty amount of money. Handing it to the second clone I told him to take it to the inn and give it to the owner to pay for the ruined room. Once given instructions the clone jumped away and headed to the inn.

Turning to Sasuke I found that he had taken the mask off and was looking at the man.

"Hmm it looks like they sent a professional. It's Hanto the rogue nin who's from here. But I'm guessing by his reaction, to how you conjured those clones, they didn't give him all the information on you." While saying this Sasuke moved Hanto's head from side to side inspecting him.

"Doesn't matter Sasuke. All their doing is helping me to find out who I need to kill. Now let's go I have quite a few questions for Hanto."

"I agree Naruto there is many questions to be asked."

That said we used a transportation jutsu and left the village.

The next Chapter should be longer.

I'm going to try and tell you how Naruto becomes the Akatsuki leader.

Which will involve a flashback.

Hope you have a nice day.

Vampiress Lianna


End file.
